Harry Thurston Peck
Harry Thurston Peck (November 24, 1856 - March 23, 1914) was an American poet, classical scholar, editor, and critic. Life Peck was born in Stamford, Connecticut He was educated in private schools and at Columbia College (graduating in 1881), where his literary gifts attracted wide attention. His address at the conclusion of that year's commencement exercises was "witty, pathetic, and full of clever allusions" according to the ''New York Times''. "Bouquets fell at his feet by the score as he bowed his way off the stage." [http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9501EFD6133CEE3ABC4153DFB066838A699FDE COLUMBIA'S CLASS OF '81; CONFERRING DEGREES IN THE ACADEMY OF MUSIC, New York Times, June 9, 1881] Upon graduation he immediately joined the Columbia faculty as a Latin tutor, becoming a professor in 1888.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9404E0D61230E633A25755C0A9679D94699FD7CF PROF. HARRY THURSTON PECK, New York Times, Nov. 6, 1888] In 1904, at the celebration of the 150th anniversary of Columnbia's founding, he was among several distinguished faculty members appointed to newly created chairs: he became Anthon professor of Latin language and literature.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9D0CE4DE123BE733A25752C0A9679D946597D6CF COLUMBIA CELEBRATES HER 150TH BIRTHDAY, New York Times, Nov. 1, 1904] In addition to a distinguished academic publishing career, he wrote travel guides and produced translations and works for children under a number of pseudonyms. Peck was a frequent and forceful contributor to magazines and newspapers. He was editor in chief of Harpers Dictionary of Classical Antiquities and editor of the Students' Series of Latin Classics and Columbia University Studies in Classical Philology. He served as the 1st editor in chief of The Bookman magazine, worked on its staff from 1895 to 1906, and, in 1895, created America's first bestseller list for its pages. Peck was also editor in chief of the International Cyclopaedia from 1890 to 1901 and co-editor of the 1st edition of its successor, the New International Encyclopedia (1902–1904). In 1910, there were newspaper reports that Peck was being sued by a former secretary for breach of promise, that is, promise of marriage. The stories included alleged excerpts from his love letters to her. Their romance had purportedly occurred around the time when Peck divorced his first wife and married his second. Though the lawsuit was eventually dismissed, and the facts of the dispute were never settled, the implication that Peck might have been involved with three women at once made for a titillating controversy. The imperious, image-conscious president of the university, Nicholas Murray Butler, though a longtime friend and former schoolmate of Peck's, promptly terminated the scholar's relationship with Columbia based on nothing but the scandal in the press. Peck fought his dismissal without success.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=980DE6D71239E433A25756C0A9669D946196D6CF COLUMBIA TRUSTEES REMOVE PROF. PECK, New York Times, Oct. 5, 1910] Among those who tried in various ways to support Peck's right to more considerate treatment or due process was another professor, Joel Spingarn, who soon found himself dismissed as well.Michael, Rosenthal, Nicholas Miraculous: The Amazing Career of the Redoubtable Dr. Nicholas Murray Butler (NY: Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006), 198–210 Peck lived out his remaining years cut off from his former colleagues, and relying on income from occasional writing assignments. Increasingly depressed and unable to find work, he was sighted one day near the end of his life on the streets of Manhattan "walking in a dazed sort of way...., dressed, as was his custom, in a frock coat and silk hat, but both were extremely shabby. He passed, looking neither right nor left; he seemed entirely oblivious to his surroundings."James Weldon Johnson, Along This Way: the Autobiography of James Weldon Johnson (NY, 1933) 193 He committed suicide in Stamford on March 23, 1914.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9E00E4D9173DE633A25757C2A9659C946596D6CF PROF. H.T. PECK, ILL, COMMITS SUICIDE, New York Times, March 24, 1914] He was buried in Christ Church Cemetery in Greenwich, Connecticut.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9C05EFDB1E39E633A25755C2A9659C946596D6CF PROF. PECK BURIED, New York Ties, March 16, 1914] Publications Poetry * Greystone and Porphyry. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1899. Non-fiction * The Semitic Theory of Creation. Chicago: Barclay, White, 1886. * Latin Pronunciation: A Short Exposition of the Roman Method. New York: Holt, 1890. * Roman Life in Latin Prose and Verse: Illustrative Readings from Latin Literature. New York, Cincinnati, OH, & Chicago: American Book Co., 1895? * The Migration of Popular Songs. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1895. *''Balzac and His Work''. Gebbie Publishing Co., 1899. * International Library of Masterpieces, Literature, Art and Rare Manuscripts. New York: International Bibliophile Society, 1901. * William Hickling Prescott. New York: Macmillan, 1905. *''Short Commentaries on the Latin Language and Literature''. Printed for the Gemot at the Sign of the Tankard, 1905. * Twenty Years of the Republic, 1885-1905. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1906. *''Our American Laureate Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. New York: Frank A. Munsey, 1907. *Literature'' (a lecture delivered at Columbia university in the series on science, philosophy and art, April 8, 1908). New York: Columbia University Press, 1908. *''The Short Stories of Edgar Allan Poe. New York: Frank A. Munsey, 1908. * ''Studies in Several Literatures. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1909. *''The Discovery of New York, and the tercentenary of Hudson and Champlain''. New York: F.A. Munsey, 1909. * A History of Classical Philology from the Seventh Century BC to the Twentieth Century AD. New York: Macmillan, 1911. *''Harper's Dictionary of Classical Literature and Antiquities. '' Essays * The Personal Equation. New York & London: Harper, 1898. * What is Good English? and other essays. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1899 **Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. * The New Baedeker: Being casual notes of an irresponsible traveler. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1910. Juvenile * The Adventures of Mabel. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1889. ** (illustrated by H. Rountree). London & New York: G.G. Harrap, 1917. * Hilda and the Wishes. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1910. Translated * Petronius Arbiter, Trimalchio's Dinner. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1898. Edited * Harper's Dictionary of Classical Literature and Antiquities. New York: Harper, 1898; New York: Cooper Square, 1962. * The International Cyclopedia (edited by Harry Thurston Peck, Selim H. Peabody, & Charles F. Richardson). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1891. *Suetonius, Gai Svetoni Tranqvilli De vita Caesarvm libri dvo. New York: Hold, 1899 *''The New International Encyclopedia'' (edited by Daniel Coit Gilman, Harry Thurston Peck, and Frank Moore Colby). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1902-1904. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Harry Thurston Peck, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 31, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Harry Thurston Peck in An American Anthology 1787-1900: "Heliotrope," "The Other One," "Wonderland" ;Books *Harry Thurston Peck at Internet Archive *Harry Thurston Peck at the Online Books Page *Harry Thurston Peck at Amazon.com ;About *Harry Thurston Peck at NNDB *Harry Thurston Peck at Find a Grave. ;Etc. *Harper's Dictionary of Classical Antiquities online. Category:1856 births Category:1914 deaths Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American classical scholars Category:American poets Category:American book editors Category:Writers who committed suicide Category:Suicides in Connecticut Category:19th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American translators Category:Translators to English Category:Poets who committed suicide